The Absolute Worst
The Absolute Worst is the nineteenth episode of the eleventh season, and 117th overall of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. It aired in Malaysia on September 7, 2019. The US release date is unknown. Synopsis When Ultra Violet learn that the Ninja have gone missing, she and The Mechanic plan to escape the prison. In their escape route, they begin to discuss about who they thought was the worst ninja. They are soon interupted by Fugi-Dove. They continue talking along the route, telling stories (in anime style) about their hated ninja. Plot At Kryptarium Prison, two officers are reading the newspaper and specifically a conspiracy theory about the Ninjas' whereabouts. Before they could speak, Noble tells the officers to be quiet on duty or else the prisoners would know the Ninja are missing. Suddenly, the newspaper flies into the air and finds itself in the hands of The Mechanic. When he reads the article concerning the missing Ninja, he shows the page to Ultra Violet. They then plan to break out of Kryptarium Prison at night. When the lights go off, The Mechanic makes his move by removing his prosthetic arm in order to steal the guard's key. He is able to free himself plus Ultra Violet and they escape using a dug tunnel. They reach the sewer where they begin to argue who's the worst Ninja to face. Ultra Violet says it's Zane, while The Mechanic argues that it's Nya. While debating, Fugi-Dove interrupts them saying Jay is the worst. They are initially confused who Fugi-Dove is despite giving his background information. Ultra Violet continues to make her point that Zane is the worst Ninja. During a battle when she had Lloyd and Nya surrounded, Zane distracts her by shooting rockets at her. She dodges the blows and scrambles up a building to fight Zane. A duel ensues until Zane transforms himself into a upgraded machine that freezes her. After Ultra Violet speaks about Zane, The Mechanic argues Nya is the worst Ninja. The Mechanic used his Noodle Truck of Crime in order to rob a jewelry store. When he is finished stealing, he spots Nya in the horizon and uses the weapon on his truck, but Nya avoids them all and stands on top of the hood. She then grabs him from his seat before he fights back and runs away with cash. However, he wasn't fast enough when Nya used her Elemental Powers to defeat him and steal his noodle truck. After The Mechanic speaks about Nya, Fugi-Dove argues Jay is the worst Ninja. When Fugi-Dove soars into the sky after robbing a bank, he is confronted by Cole, Kai, and Lloyd, but defeats them easily. Nevertheless, Jay comes out of nowhere and defeats Fugi-Dove by electrocuting him. Eventually, they are able to get out of the sewer, but not until P.I.X.A.L. catches them once again and puts them back in Kryptarium Prison. This leads to the three of them agreeing that Samurai X is the worst. Cast *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Fugi-Dove - Adrian Petriw *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Noble - Paul Dobson *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Ultra Violet - Maggie Blue O'Hara *The Mechanic - Alan Marriott *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Locations Visited * Ninjago ** Sea of Sand *** Kryptarium Prison **** Ninjago sewers Trivia *'Narrator:' P.I.X.A.L. *In Malaysia, It was originally going to be released on August 31, 2019, but was removed for news about Hari Merdeka. *Images from this episode were shown at SDCC 2019. *Despite being in the Ice Chapter, the title card for this episode is in the style of the Fire Chapter episodes. *Killow, Soto, and a few Skulkin also appear in this episode but do not speak. *Harumi makes a brief cameo as a silhouette during Ultra Violet's story. *This is the second episode where none of the Ninja make a physical appearance, the first being "The News Never Sleeps." *It was originally titled, "Worst of All." *This marks the debut of the anime versions of Ultra Violet, Lloyd, Nya, Zane, The Mechanic, the Fugi-Dove, Cole, Kai, and Jay. * It is revealed that Ultra Violet hates Zane the most, The Mechanic hates Nya the most, and Fugi-Dove hates Jay the most out of the Ninja. ** Eventually, they all agree Samurai X is the worst. *The hiding the escape tunnel behind a poster trick used in Ultra Violet's cell is similar to how Andy Dufresne hid his before eventually escaping through it in Shawshank Redemption. *The book that the Mechanic picked up is, '''Boobytraps and How to Survive Them''' by Clutch Powers. *When Ultra Violet tells her story about how Zane is the worst Ninja, she was referring to the episode, "Green Destiny," as she mentioned that she and the Sons of Garmadon were fighting Nya and Lloyd till Zane came in a jet and froze her. **Fugi-Dove remarks that it was a dragon that froze her, not Zane himself. Gallery Screenshot 20190907-085919.png Screen Shot 2019-09-04 at 4.56.57 PM.png|Jay vs Fugi-Dove S11 Worst of All - Anime Lloyd, Nya, and Ultra Violet.jpg S11 Worst of All - Anime Zane Mech.jpg S11 Worst of All - Fugi-Dove and Anime Ultra Violet.jpg S11 Worst of All - Fugi-Dove Flying.jpg Anime Jay.jpg 2DVioletAndSoG.jpg 2DLloydAndNyaScared.jpg 2DSpiderMech.jpg 2DZaneVsViolet.jpg 2DZaneVsVioletDodge.jpg 2DBuffZane.jpg 2DLloydAndNyaScream.jpg 2DUltraVioletSmile.jpg Screenshot_20190906-224220.png Screen Shot 2019-09-06 at 10.42.15 PM.png Screenshot_20190906-224142.png Screenshot_20190906-224154.png Screenshot_20190906-224204.png Screenshot_20190906-224213.png Screenshot 20190906-224656.png Screen Shot 2019-09-06 at 10.42.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-06 at 10.42.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-06 at 10.42.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-06 at 10.41.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-06 at 10.41.04 PM.png Zanes jet.png Screen Shot 2019-09-06 at 10.40.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-06 at 10.38.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-06 at 10.37.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-06 at 10.37.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-06 at 10.37.01 PM.png Screenshot 20190906-224656.png Screenshot_20190906-224642.png Screenshot_20190906-224626.png Zanes jet.png Ultra Violet Naruto Running.png Screen Shot 2019-09-06 at 10.40.24 PM.png Screenshot_20190906-225021.png Screenshot_20190906-225031.png Screenshot_20190906-225044.png Screenshot_20190906-225142.png Screenshot_20190906-225147.png Screenshot_20190906-225156.png Screenshot_20190906-225204.png Screenshot_20190906-225452.png Screenshot_20190906-225426.png|Nya about to steal the Mechanic's truck. Screen Shot 2019-09-06 at 10.54.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-06 at 10.54.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-06 at 10.54.24 PM.png Screenshot 20190906-225516.png Screen Shot 2019-09-06 at 10.52.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-06 at 10.54.02 PM.png Screenshot 20190906-225457.png Screen Shot 2019-09-06 at 10.53.29 PM.png Screenshot 20190906-225435.png Screen Shot 2019-09-06 at 10.53.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-06 at 10.53.09 PM.png Screenshot 20190906-230353.png Screenshot_20190906-230523.png|P.I.X.A.L. doesn't recognise Fugi-Dove Screenshot_20190906-230809.png Screenshot_20190907-083140.png Screenshot_20190907-085150.png Screenshot_20190907-085202.png Screenshot_20190907-085347.png Screenshot_20190907-085429.png Screenshot_20190907-085528.png|Killow doing push-ups Screenshot_20190907-085535.png|Soto playing soccer Screenshot_20190907-085637.png Screenshot_20190907-085700.png Screenshot_20190907-091128.png Screenshot_20190907-091157.png Screenshot_20190907-091211.png Screenshot_20190907-091223.png|Zane vs. Ultra Violet Screenshot_20190907-091415.png Screenshot_20190907-091753.png|Zane, smirking Screenshot_20190907-091809.png Screenshot_20190907-092022.png Screenshot_20190907-092045.png Screenshot_20190907-092307.png Screenshot_20190907-092321.png Screenshot_20190907-092340.png UltraVioletanimerunning.gif NinjavsFugi-Dove.gif References Category:Episodes of Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:TV Show